Waffe 28
The Waffe 28 (referred to as MP28 in the game files) is a fully-automatic submachine gun featured in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Complete 20 matches where you got at least 10 kills with classic weapons (MP) Free via Season Pass Unlocked via Supply Drops Obtained via Magic Wheel (ZM) |zombiecost = 950 points (Magic Wheel) |console = weapon_mp28}} The weapon appears in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare as the Trencher. It was added to the game on the May 2nd, 2017 update and is only available from Supply drops, although bots sometimes wield it and will drop it upon death. Multiplayer Like all of the other DLC weapons in the game, the Trencher can be unlocked through various different methods, such as completing the main challenge, obtaining a weapon variant of it from Supply Drops or having the Season Pass. The main challenge to unlock the Trencher is to complete a total of 20 matches where the player obtained ten kills using either the OSA, MacTav-45, TF-141, S-Ravage, M1 or Hornet. The Trencher possesses a moderate fire rate and has low recoil thanks to its magazine grip. Letter from the QRT-M5TR On August 14th, 2017, a newsletter was released from the QR-M5TR, detailing the character's process of moving the Trencher from the QR-M5TR collection and into the Prototype Lab.https://www.callofduty.com/infinitewarfare/landing/the-trencher?ET_RID=8308428&ET_CID=3216812 The letter reads as follows; Zombies The Trencher was added to Zombies in Spaceland, Rave in the Redwoods and Shaolin Shuffle, where it can be found in the Magic Wheel. In Attack of the Radioactive Thing, it can be bought from the wall for 1000 points and later returns to the Magic Wheel in The Beast from Beyond. When Pack-a-Punched via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Moody J28. When Pack-a-Punched again once the Alien Fuses have been installed into the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Los Vantes. Gallery Trencher IW.png|The Trencher held in first person Trencher ADS IW.png|Aiming down the sights Trencher Newsletter QR-M5TR Promo 1.jpg|A promo for the Trencher in the Newsletter Trencher Newsletter QR-M5TR Promo 2.jpg|A second promo for the Trencher in the Newsletter Call of Duty: WWII The Waffe 28 appears in Call of Duty: WWII. Campaign The Waffe 28 is used commonly by German soldiers during campaign. Multiplayer It is a high RPM and low-damage weapon in the same vein as the M1928 and PPSh-41, and boasts similar strengths and weaknesses to both these weapons. However, the Waffe 28's main strength lies in its extreme fire rate, which surpasses both the M1928 and PPSh-41 and gives it the fastest time-to-kill of any automatic weapon in the game at point-blank range. As such, the weapon is tremendously effective in close quarters. However, the Waffe 28's effectiveness rapidly drops off, as its performance beyond point-blank range is crippled by poor iron sights, high recoil, and low damage. The recoil pulls harshly upwards and to the left, and is the strongest of any automatic weapon in the game, making accurate gunfire past point-blank a near impossibility unless the player fires in bursts. Even if the player chooses to fire in bursts, the Waffe 28 is a six-shot-kill at range, causing the time-to-kill to plummet and allowing an enemy wielding nearly any other weapon to take the advantage. Steady Aim, Grip and an optic of your choice can help iron out some of the Waffe's flaws. Advanced Rifling should be avoided as kill range isn't substantially increased. In conclusion, the best way to use the Waffe is to adapt a similar playstyle to that of a shotgunner. Playing aggressive and sticking almost entirely to close-quarters areas allows the user to gain the advantage of surprise and kill enemies before retaliation is possible. Players are advised to avoid any sightline that extends beyond about ten meters; or, if such engagements cannot be avoided, running the Rifleman training option allows the player to carry a more effective long-range secondary, such as an assault rifle or LMG. Nazi Zombies The Waffe 28 can be obtained from a Weapon Locker in the map The Final Reich for 1000 Jolts, and can be obtained from the Mystery Box in all of the current maps. When upgraded via the Ubersprengen, it becomes the Flapjack. Attachments *Lens Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Reflex Sight (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Grip (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Steady Aim (unlocked at weapon level 6) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Advanced Rifling (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Extended Mag (unlocked at weapon level 9) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Suppressor (unlocked at division level 1) Gallery Waffe 28 WWII.png|The Waffe 28 in first person Waffe 28 ADS WWII.png|Aiming down the sights Waffe 28 Reload WWII.png|Reloading Waffe 28 Inspect 1 WWII.png|Inspecting a side of the Waffe 28 Waffe 28 Inspect 2 WWII.png|Inspecting another side References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Submachine Guns Category:Call of Duty: WWII Submachine Guns‎